It's my life
by RyRasociation
Summary: AU Como sera la vida de un Harry muggle? Con padres y hermanos? Lidiando con la vida muy a su manera y con una actitud rebelde...


**It's my life**

**Capítulo 1**

**Otro año escolar**

PIP PIP PIP PIP

-Maldito despertador-gruño un chico de 17 años desde su cama-¿Quién fue el idiota que lo puso a las 7:00?-murmuro molesto mientras se levantaba, le tiro la almohada al despertador y entro al baño.

-Parece que ya se despertó-dijo Lily a James mientras le servia el desayuno a Ashley, la cual estaba levantada desde hace mucho

-Si, ya comenzaron las maldiciones matutinas-comento James detrás del periódico

-Necesito dinero-dijo Ashley mirando a su papá, ella era la hermana de Harry, tenía el pelo negro hasta por debajo de los hombros y unos ojos iguales a los de su padre, dentro de poco cumpliría los 13 años.

-¿Para que?-pregunto James retirando su vista del periódico

-Para ir de compras después de clases-

-¿Qué vas a comprar?-pregunto esta vez Lily

-Libros-dijo cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa y poniendo ojitos de cachorro

-De acuerdo-dijo James convencido, en ese momento bajo Harry con unos jeans negros, del que colgaban algunas cadenas, botas negras ocultas por el pantalón, una camisa manga corta del mismo color que el resto que decía en plateado _"El hecho de que existas, no significa que debo hablarte"_, cargaba dos muñequearas, una con pinchos y otra con chapas, en resumen el aspecto que tenia no era para ir a la escuela.

-Harry sube a cambiarte-dijo Lily en tono autoritario

-Buenos días a ti también-respondió mientras se iba, dejando a una muy molesta Lily

-Espera Harry, tienes que llevarme!-dijo su hermana mientras salía corriendo tras el, Harry ya estaba dentro del auto esperándola.

-Baja el volumen-le grito a mitad de camino ya harta, Harry había puesto la música a todo volumen desde que habían salido de la casa, tuvo que resignarse a que su hermano le prestara atención, puesto la música impedía que ella misma se oyera. Finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, Harry se bajo y busco con la mirada algo-Harry-

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin mirarla

-¿Dónde van a dar la charla a los de primer año?-pregunto mirando el edificio nerviosa

-Donde todos los años-comento con sarcasmo

-No, en serio-dijo molesta, siguiendo a su hermano para que le respondiera

-Hola, Harry-saludo Remus al verlos, el era el profesor de física desde hacia seis años-Ashley-exclamo con sorpresa-es cierto, es tu primer día-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Hola Remus-saludo Harry-disculpa me tengo que ir-termino antes de seguir, los otros dos le siguieron con la vista, la voz de Ashley interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.

-Remus, ¿Dónde dan las charlas a los de primer año?

-¿Harry no te dijo?-pregunto mientras la chica negaba-es en el tercer piso, solo hay una puerta no puedes confundirte-

-Gracias Remus-dijo reuniéndose con sus amigas y dirigiéndose al tercer piso

-Potter-oyó que lo llamaban, sin voltear a ver quien era respondió

-Malfoy, ¿Tenias que regresar de Los Alpes?-pregunto mordazmente

-Si-dijo ignorando el tono del otro-¿Qué esperabas?

-Que una avalancha te matara-

-¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?-pregunto mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-Lo de siempre-dijo Harry a su mejor… su único amigo

-Que productivo-comento Draco-¿Conseguiste salir con Liz?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-Conseguí librarme de ella-corrigió Harry entrando a clases junto con Draco

-Bien por ti-dijo sentándose-bájate de mi mesa-comento como si ya lo hubiera dicho millones de veces

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry poniendo un pie en la mesa-No es tu mesa-

-Pero yo quiero la mesa-dijo Draco volteando la mesa haciendo que Harry cayera de pie

-Que obsesionado-dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa de al lado

-Hey!-exclamo la chica que estaba sentada en la silla del puesto-Oh, Harry eres tu-dijo mirándolo de forma sensual

-¿Cómo has estado An?-pregunto Harry acercando su rostro al de la chica

-Bien ¿y tu?-pregunto acercándose ella

-Excelente-dijo Harry bajándose de la mesa y sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente de Draco, que lo miraba aburrido

-No pudiste esperar, ¿cierto?-

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-en ese momento comenzó la clase, donde en realidad, no hicieron nada, por ser el primer día, dudaban hacer algo en realidad, no paso nada fuera de lo común en el resto del día, en opinión de Harry, chicas coqueteando con el, el coqueteando con chicas, el insultando profesores, profesores quejándose de el, bromas a los de primero, específicamente a su hermana quien tenia toda su "atención", el imbecil profesor Snape destrozando su paciencia, platicas con Draco, peleas en donde casi le rompe la nariz a alguien, peleas en donde casi le rompen la ceja a el, si, nada fuera de lo común, solo esperaba que pronto alguien hiciera una fiesta o moriría del aburrimiento…

-Ashley ese chico te esta mirando-susurro Kate, señalándole con la vista a un chico, que efectivamente la miraba-creo que es de tercero-agrego

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Clear-¿Tu lo conoces?-

-Claro que no-respondió susurrando igual que sus amigas

-Es guapo-comento Kate mirándolo de reojo-viene para acá-

-¿Que haremos después de clases?-pregunto Clear asegurándose de que el chico pudiera oírla y no parecieran haber notado las miradas que le dirigía a Ashley

-Nada, tendré que esperar que mi hermano salga de la reunión del equipo-dijo

-Disculpa-dijo el chico tocándole en el hombro a Ashley, la cual volteo

-¿Si?-pregunto ocultando la voz ilusionada, mientras sus amigas seguían la "importante" conversación y dirigían miradas disimuladas al chico

-¿Es cierto que eres la hermana de Potter?-pregunto el chico

-Eh… si-dijo apretando el puño por debajo de la mesa

-¿Puedes decirle que la reunión del equipo es media hora antes?-pregunto

-Se lo diré si lo…-

-Espera allí esta, olvídalo-dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Harry hablando con Draco

-Así que así se siente ser la hermana menor de alguien popular-dijo Clear

-Mira el lado positivo, se va en un año-dijo Kate poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga, que aun no se reponía de la decepción, guardaron silencio y "accidentalmente" oyeron la conversación de unas chicas de la mesa de al lado.

-Vaya, no sabia que Harry tenía hermana-dijo una de ellas

-Pensé que tenia un hermano-comento otra de la misma mesa

-Querías que tuviera hermano-

-Claro que no-

-Si, ya que no tenias posibilidades con Harry-

-Como sea, nunca la había mencionado-dijo en tono cortante

-¿Quién no había mencionado que?-pregunto una chica que acababa de sentarse con las otras

-Este será un largo año-murmuro Ashley ignorando a las chicas

-Nos vemos mañana aquí después de que se termine sus clases, y no lleguen tarde-dijo el entrenador Jonhson mirando significativamente a Harry, ignoro la mirada acusadora y salio de los vestidores, junto con los demás jugadores, se dirigió a la salida donde Ashley lo estaba esperando, le dirigió una mirada acusadora y se adelanto hacia el auto.

-¿Y a ti que te pico?-pregunto Harry entrando en el carro

-Tú y tu maldita reputación-respondió

-Wow, ¿Qué te hice para que lo hayas dicho así?-pregunto Harry con burla

-Arruinar la secundaria-respondió prendiendo la radio a todo volumen

-Ashley, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-pregunto Lily mientras servia la cena-Harry baja a comer-grito desde las escaleras y volvió a dirigir su atención a su hija

-Terrible-dijo ella revolviendo su comida

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Remus ayudando a Lily con los platos de los demás

-Porque Harry fue antes que yo-dijo como si Harry fuera el culpable de todo-¿Por qué no fui yo la mayor?-pregunto molesta, ante las risas de Sirius que acababa de llegar y había oído toda la conversación.

-Sirius, hazme el favor de callarte-dijo Remus molesto

-Hola a todos-dijo James entrando en la cocina y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ashley y uno en la boca a Lily

-¿Qué hay de comer?-pregunto Harry entrando en la cocina

-Pasta, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?-pregunto sirviéndole

-No voy a comer aquí-dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta

-¿Y por que preguntaste?-cuestiono Sirius en tono profesional

-Porque quería saber mis opciones-

-¿Qué opciones?-

-Pizza o pasta, me voy por la pizza-

-Déjame adivinar, vas con Draco-comento James

-No, voy con una chica-

-¿Y teniendo una cita pensabas comer aquí?-pregunto Lily en tono acusador

-Si milagrosamente hubieran pedido comida China, si-dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina

-¿Por qué no van a comer comida China entonces?-pregunto James

-Porque después me encuentro con Draco en un restaurante de comida China y si ustedes habían pedido me ahorraba el dinero invitándolo acá-completo mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Alguien me recuerda?-pregunto Ashley con la cabeza apoyada en una mano

-Vaya Harry, llegaste solo 10 minutos tarde… esta vez-dijo Anabel tomándolo del brazo

-Estoy convirtiéndome en una persona responsable An-dijo el con evidente sarcasmo

-¿De que quieres la pizza?-pregunto ella mirando el menú del mostrador

-De lo que sea-dijo el abrazándola por la cintura

-Sabes, nunca terminaste el beso que empezaste esta mañana-dijo dándose la vuelta y pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico

-Pensé que te había bastado con lo que te di cuando salíamos-le susurro al oído de forma seductora

-Mmm, podríamos saltarnos la pizza e ir a mi casa, mis padres vienen en una semana-

-Me parece un gran plan-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello

-Potter, 20 minutos tarde, mejorando-dijo Draco desde la mesa, donde ya había comida

-Gracias por esperarme-comento Harry sentándose y llamando a la camarera para ordenar

-Siempre es un placer, a fin de cuentas, pude coquetear yo con la mesera-

-Bien, yo ya tuve suficiente por un día-dijo Harry mirándolo significativamente

-Dime que te bañaste antes de venir-dijo con sarcasmo

-Claro, en un jacuzzi, aunque no estaba solo-

-Es bueno saber que Anabel tiene jacuzzi-

-¿Qué desea?-interrumpió la camarera-Hola Harry, no te había visto desde hace mucho-

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Harry

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Lo de siempre?-

-Claro-sonrió Harry, la camarera se retiro-¿La conoces?-

-No-dijo Draco-acabas de saludarla, ¿No deberías saber quien es?-

-Probablemente la conocí en una fiesta y termine en su casa-

-Seguro-dijo Draco-¿Cambiamos el tema, este me aburre-

-Bien, ¿De que querías hablar?-

-Mis padres se divorcian-dijo como si no le importara

-¿Finalmente?-pregunto Harry

-Creo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Con quien te quedas?-

-Con el que se quede con la casa-

-¿No se supone que uno se queda con la casa y el otro con el hijo?-

-No, uno se queda con el hijo y la casa de aquí y el otro con las casas de Londres y de Suecia-

-¿No pudiste decírmelo por teléfono, por tu culpa tuve que irme temprano-

-Probablemente-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros

DING DONG

-James, baja a ver quien esta tocando, tal vez Harry olvido sus llaves-

-Al menos esta vez llego temprano-

-Si tu consideras media noche temprano-

-Lily, será mejor que bajes-dijo James desde la puerta-y ponte una bata-

-James, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver a dos policías, a Harry y a James sentados en su sala

-Señora, su hijo estaba en el parque con otros chicos, nos acercamos porque ya habían cerrado y cuando pedimos las identificaciones el y otro chico resultaron ser menores, al otro lo dejamos ir, pero el estaba bebiendo-

-¿Harry?-pregunto Lily furiosa

-Solo fueron un par de tragos-

-Oficiales, muchas gracias por traerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo James abriéndoles la puerta, Lily seguía mirando a Harry muy molesta

-Buenas noches-dijeron los oficiales retirándose

-Harry James Potter!-grito Lily-¿Qué hacían tu y Draco en el parque a medianoche con chicos de al menos 21 años bebiendo?-

-Draco no estaba bebiendo, me iba a dormir a su casa, que esta a menos de dos cuadras del parque-dijo a modo de defensa

-Esa no es excusa-le grito Lily

-Lily, baja la voz, despertaras a los vecinos y a Ashley-dijo James-Harry, sube a tu habitación y discutiremos tu castigo mañana después de la escuela-

-James, no puedes postergar esto!-dijo Lily horrorizada-Harry quédate aquí-pero el chico siguió subiendo haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de su madre

-Es mi vida-dijo desde las escaleras

**Bueno este es un fic de Rerry y RileyNicholson, dejen muchos reviews**


End file.
